The Internet has evolved into a viable commercial medium where buyers and sellers of goods and services can engage in various types of commerce. Various on-line “want-ad” services exist, such as Craig's List, where buyers list what they are looking for and sellers list what they wish to sell. Unfortunately, many potential buyers and sellers don't participate in the various on-line want ad services. In addition, there has been a great proliferation of commerce-oriented web sites that offer various products and services. Unfortunately, even with current search engines, it can be difficult for potential customers to find out about such web sites and the products and/or services they offer. As such, there is a need for more efficient and effective ways of passing information among potential buyers and sellers of products and/or services and for reaching more potential buyers and sellers.